


Sweet Sunshine Wine

by erintoknow



Series: Aria [23]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Surfing, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: You push yourself to your feet, grab the backpack with your spare clothes. You’re going to repress the fuck out of this whole incident, so help you god.





	Sweet Sunshine Wine

You stagger past the kitchen collapse onto a cot in the bedroom. Is it yours? Who cares, you’re exhausted. You barely get your sunglasses off before–

“Ariadne? You in here?”

You jump to your feet, heart pumping. “Ortega?” You turn and Ortega, in her gym sweats, is standing in the doorframe. “What–?”

“So this is where you’ve been hiding?” She glances around the space as she steps into the room, one hand rubbing her chin. “Not bad.”

“Uuuuh, it keeps the rain out, I guess?” What in the fresh hell is happening right now? Why is Ortega here? Why is she in her gym clothes – scratch that, _why is Ortega taking her shirt off_. “O-ortega what the christ?”

Ortega flashes you a grin, like she knows something you don’t. Which, yeah, okay, fair??? Because what is happening??? “I’m glad I caught up to you.” She takes your hands in hers, and fuck, her hands are soft. Who knew a person’s hands could be soft to hold? “I’m just… really glad I met you.”

You look down at her hands hold yours. Look up at her eyes, focused on you. For reason that doesn’t scare you like it should. “Me– me too?” You manage to squeak out and that’s all you get before she’s on you, her lips on your lips, her hands wrapping around your back. Pulling you up. Pulling you in. This is Ortega’s world now. Something you’ve only read about in a few hastily abandoned books. Dreams you’d rather not remember. Training you’d rather forget. There’s no need to think about any of that with Ortega in your face, body pressing into yours.

“What the hell is this?”

The two of you turn to ice, crack apart. Shit. What? Turn, and there’s Sunstream standing there, arms crossed. Eyebrows furrowed.

“I can’t believe you two.”

You raise a hand, panic rising. “Sunstream? W-w-what are you doing here?”

She steps towards the two of you. “I just can’t believe you’d start without me. _Honestly_ you two.”

You blink your eyes rapidly. What the– oh.

A sudden calmness settles over you. This is… this is a dream. Sunstream hasn’t been seen for months. It’s a dream that Sunstream steps behind you, pulling you to the floor, hands on your breasts. Ortega follows the two of you down, leans over your shoulder to kiss her. You dig your fingers against Ortega’s bare skin, listen to the mingling of their breath in your ear. One of Sunstream’s hands slips lower, below your waistband, and your breath catches in your throat as she pushes a finger into you and–

A thunderclap rings out and you jolt awake, scramble onto your back and sit up on the floor. Rosa is sitting on the bed, looking down at you, one leg folded under the other.

Rosa? Who? Wait. That’s right, Rosa Razerlips from derby practice. Offered you a place to stay the last couple of weeks. Staying with people is dangerous, but a place to sleep, a _kitchen_? Hard to beat that. A hint of a smirk plays on Rosa’s face. “You have a nice dream there, chicka?”

You eyes go wide while your face burns. “what” you manage to say.

“We could hear you from the kitchen. Didn’t know you were into Soups.”

You hunch into yourself, cover your face as your scream into your arms. “Ohmigod i’msosorry” Your life is over. You can never face any of these people again.

“That face!” Rosa falls backwards laughing. “Like you’re first girl to get sweet on the Marshal.” She says when she recovers from laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. “I was gonna tell ya to come help with making dinner but uh,” She points at your pants and you could just curl up and cry. “You might want to clean that up first.”

Instead of dropping dead on the spot, you jank your head up and down in a pantomime of a nod. “o-okay.”

Rosa’s expression softs a little, she gets to her feet and leans over to pat you on the shoulder. “Don’t stress. We’ll never talk about it again. Derby code.” You’re pretty certain _that_ isn’t anywhere in the rule book but Rosa winks and does the finger guns as she walks out the bedroom. You can hear her call out to other two girls milling about in the kitchen.

You will yourself to relax. You still have half a mind to wipe everyone’s memory and never set foot in this part of town again. The incident is on no one’s mind, already forgotten for an argument over what to make.

The dream itself is already dissolving in your head. Faster as you try to grab on to it. Images without sensation, words spoken without having heard them. A hand reaching where it shouldn’t and– you pat yourself down. Refuse to actually look. It’s still there. Still the wrong parts. That bit stays in dreamland, already drifting away from you.

You push yourself to your feet, grab the backpack with your spare clothes. You’re going to repress the fuck out of this whole incident, so help you god.


End file.
